It Began in the Devil's Nest
by Renagade Rex Sphinx
Summary: Renagade and Fafnir are doing what they can to stop their enemies from a potentially dangerous weapon when they are flung into an alternate universe where Alchemy is accepted and danger is brewing everywhere. Their job now is to simply get home, but that might prove more difficult than anticipated. Join them on their adventure through the realm of FMA...First stop-The Devil's Nest.
1. Chapter 1

_Renagade- An OC who is part tyrannosaurus and is from a different world and has the ability to use electricity (to a degree)  
_

_Fafnir- an oc who is a tyrannosaurus hybrid and hails alongside Renagade (telepathic to a degree and is capable of shifting her size)  
_

_Note: There are NO pairings in this fic. _

* * *

**-The Arrival-**

The sound of whirring gyros and crackling electricity shrieked in my ears, the smell of blood and fire made me gag and attempt to stand up. No time to fall into the bottom of the food chain, I was not going to die here….

My DNA snapped again and I could feel the primal blood and instinct of the mighty Tyrannosaur pulsed in my veins, making me stronger, faster, and far more aggressive due to all of the adrenaline that had been dumped into me.

A roar that was amplified by the large room resonated throughout my body and the air around me.

I heard the screams of the scientists and soldiers as the huge brown, tan and sand colored theropod burst through the large doors.

I could see blood seeping from several gunshot wounds along her sides, her scales it seemed had prevented fatal damage.

She didn't seem to even take notice of her injuries, let alone the shots that were now being fired at her.

"FAFNIR!" I called out. The large theropod looked in my direction and located me.

Roaring, she swung her head low in side to side motions as she charged, knocking men and a few vehicles out of her way as she went. Her sheer size made the ground shudder violently.

Movement out of the corner of my eye drew my attention and I turned to see the butt end of a large machine gun just as it made contact between my neck and shoulder.

I gasped in pain, as I had already dislocated that arm, and just as quickly retaliated, swinging a punch with my only good arm at the soldier.

My muscles were strengthened by both electricity that I was easily sucking out of the air, and the strength that my Anthropoid blood was providing easily sent the soldier flying as I caught him in the lower jaw.

I didn't even flinch when he didn't move. No time. I ran towards the control panel that was to the left of whatever that machine was. It was a large and circular hoop bolted down firmly. The center was spitting out huge amounts of electricity, the area within seemed distorted with heat, air was being sucked into it.

I don't know what it did, but I knew that it needed to be destroyed. Nothing these men made was for the benefit of anyone…

Fafnir continued to charge in my direction, trying to catch up, *XOCHIC! Need to leave!* I heard her think, her thoughts booming in my head.

'Not yet! I have to stop this thing!' I called back.

I heard the sound of an elevating door; I stopped momentarily to look for the source…. A squad of tanks emerged from the opposite end of the room.

Fafnir turned to see the tanks; I could sense her fear for only a moment before it was replaced by primal rage. She turned and charged at the oncoming threat.

"Be careful, Faf…" I whispered as I continued towards the panel.

I took several shots as I ran, I could feel them hit, some of them pinging off of me.

I tightened my muscles and focused the electricity into every muscle I had, I sped up immediately charging headlong into the line of soldiers kicking and punching. As soon as I made it through them, I didn't stop to make sure they stayed down, I kept running.

I skidded to a halt before the panel and glanced over it, my heart thundering in my ears. The sound of tank fire made me cringe; I could hear Fafnir bellowing angrily, followed by the sound of crunching metal and then a loud crash… she had disposed of one.

I am no computer whiz, but thank God this panel was easy to manipulate, {AUTO-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE} was flashing in bright red hazard warning label on the screen. I tapped it, a new screen popped up, {All D-Port Research will be eradicated. ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO COMPLY?}

"YES!" I barked as I jabbed the yes button, a damn timer followed… {Sequence ACCEPTED. Sequence LOCKED. T- 1:00min till auto destruct. EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY}

'FAFNIR! WE NEED TO LEAVE! NO-' I began to call to her, but I felt something heavy strike me across the back of my head… my vision blurred.

I fell to my knees and looked up to see a soldier reaching down to grab me up off the floor.

"Just couldn't vanish could you Renagade?" he hissed.

I recognized the voice off the bat, I smiled, "You know me… gotta finish what I start…"

He threw me to the floor roughly, and I heard him tap at the screen, quickly the tapping grew more and more rapid, "Too late B. It's locked. This whole building is going down… better leave." I mocked. B was a huge man, if I didn't know any better, he too was an Anthropoid… but I knew better than that. I was the only "loose end" along with Fafnir…

I heard him snarl, another tank was hurled through the air, an explosion followed, and Fafnir's triumphant roar echoed through the noise.

I rolled onto my stomach and began to push myself up when I again felt B's hand grab me, "You win Renagade. Finally fucked up the plan. Decades of research gone forever…" I smirked, "But I'll have the last laugh. Ever wanted to know what it's like inside of a black whole?"

I couldn't react fast enough as he quickly dragged me onto the platform before the giant hoop, the air pulled my hat in and it disappeared, my hair was being pulled towards the center, "Farewell Renagade. See you in hell."

I clawed at his arm as he reeled me back to throw me, "FAFNIR HELP!" I screamed.

I saw Fafnir as she snapped her head in my direction, she swiftly abandoned the tank she was tearing up and charged towards the platform, trampling anyone who was unfortunate enough to not jump out of her way in time.

She never made it to me in time. B hurled me into the center of the hoop, immediately I felt the electricity tear into my body, almost as if I was being taken apart molecule by molecule.

The last thing I saw was B being snatched up and thrown by Fafnir, who jumped into the hoop before I could yell to stop her…

I only remember a vortex of light, color, and brief glimpses of moments suspended in time, like the tape of an old movie… there were glimpses of young men, soldiers maybe, in a training ground, one with dark hair and dark eyes fought with swords against his opponent, he killed him, I could see remorse in his eyes.

I saw war… I saw fire, death, sheer madness. I closed my eyes.

I felt my skin burn; my body felt like it was being distorted… I couldn't breathe…

The next thing I felt was me flying through the air, colliding with something I assume was made with wood, because it shattered as I made contact with it and slammed the wall beyond.

"What the hell?!" I heard someone shout.

I sat dazed there for a few minutes, slowly I began registering the sound of people talking,

"What is it?" a few asked.

"It's….a girl…" someone responded.

"Ooh…a girl?" one responded with relish.

"I she alive?"

"Alive? Where the hell did she come from?"

I sat up slowly, my head spinning. I looked up as I distinguished footsteps coming straight at me. The silhouette of a large man loomed over me…. he looked a lot like, "B!" I snarled as I lunged forward catching B by surprise, knocking him over with ease. All voices around me gasped and the sound of several chairs being knocked over barely registered in me as I reeled to attack B…..Only…..it wasn't B….

I froze as I stared at a very strange man, a monster I would have called him in my state of mind, he was a huge man in a reddish tank top and blue jeans, and he had blonde hair in a mohawk his skin was slightly reptilian, his eyes looked kind of like a crocodile.

My mind was trying to register who and what I was staring at…

"Ooooh. Feisty! I like that!" he grinned, revealing his large crocodile like teeth.

He grabbed my shirt and threw me off; stunning me and making me flinch, I gasped as pain ripped through my sides.

"Hey, go easy Ulchi… She looks pretty beat up already." Someone across the room commented.

"Hey, she made the first move, Dorochet. I'm only acting accordingly." Ulchi replied.

"Fafnir…. help me…" I muttered aloud. I waited for a response…. There was none. I suddenly realized I couldn't feel her. At all! Where was she…..? Where was I? I looked up at my surroundings, dim lights, tables, and a long counter caught my eye. The scent of liquor assaulted my nose.

"I don't know who this Fafnir guy is, but he obviously ain't here." Ulchi laughed picking me up off the floor, I was slowly beginning to panic as well as seethe; I was not a rag doll!

"Put me down…" I snarled my eyes down to the floor.

"Oh I will when I'm good and ready, babe. Just hold on a sec…" he held me around my middle like a dog under his arm and began walking towards a hallway, a few hoops and laughs from the men around us followed.

"Go easy, Ulchi!"

"She's pretty messed up already. Let her alone."

I was getting a sick feeling in my stomach, "I said. Put. Me. DOWN!" i shrilled as I jabbed Ulchi in the gut with all I had in me.

Ulchi dropped me and grunted, "Gonna be like that huh? Fine." I got to my feet with the help of the last bit of electrical charge I had left, and caught Ulchi by his wrists as he made to grab hold of me again, 'he's strong…' I thought to myself as we grappled.

"See guys? She's got some fire still in her!" Ulchi remarked as he pushed forward.

'But he's nowhere near as strong as me!' I felt my DNA snap, Fafnir's blood flooded my system.

"The hell!?" Ulchi gasped. He must have seen my eyes. From what I had been told, I was a perfect Anthropoid… my eyes were the only physically visible change that happens on me.  
Otherwise, I'm just a normal human.

I gripped Ulchi's wrists tight and hurled him over my head and onto a table that broke under his weight. I rubbed my injured arm.

I heard several gasps and the room fell silent, "She's a chimera!" someone barked.

I didn't know what they meant, but I did sense trouble. I began trembling in anticipation as I saw a dark haired man in a white outfit approach me, his hand rested on a handle on his left side… a sword.

"Easy… We don't want to get into any trouble now…" He said slowly. I just narrowed my eyes; I was too scared to believe him.

"Damn, bitch!" i heard Ulchi snarl as he got back up, "You just wait till I get my hands on you!" he charged at me.

I dodged him, wincing as I did so, and watched him catch himself and throw a punch at me; I caught his arm and bit down. I don't know how much crush is in a Tyrannosaur's bite, but I do know that that force compacted into a human jaw makes for devastating results. Ulchi howled in pain as I sunk my teeth into his arm, I only let go when I felt blood run.

I jumped back and suddenly felt dizzy again; I swayed and caught myself on a table.

"Hey cool it!" I felt a hand grab me from behind, I quickly retaliated and grabbed hold of the guys arm and flung him into Ulchi. It was the guy in the white outfit.

"Get off Dorochet!" Ulchi barked.

"Gladly…" Dorochet was on his feet in a second. He drew his sword, "Look, calm down, or I'll be forced to subdue you."

I glared angrily at him, "Try me…" I snarled.

To my confusion he smiled as he looked at something behind me, I turned to see another large man; this one was in a blue military looking uniform with white hair and a hardened face.

He caught me before I could stop him, I gasped in pain as he hoisted me up by my arms, obviously to avoid me biting him…

"Calm down… we won't…" he began, I cut him off as I nailed a kick to his stomach causing him to drop me and stagger back, knocking over a table, glass shattered as mugs hit the floor.

I turned to see the guy named Dorochet charge at me; he swung a punch at me and nailed me in the face.

I staggered backward, I began shaking in fury, "Oh…HELL no!" I growled, I attacked him angrily swiping at him. He was agile and avoided me easily.

I grabbed a nearby chair and hurled it at Dorochet, who dodged it, but not me as I jumped after it, catching him in the middle, pinning him to the floor, rage was taking me over and I wasn't thinking clearly, I raised my had to strike him.

I was stopped by the guy in the uniform as he threw me off. I landed on my side and quickly fought to get back up. As I did so, I realized everyone in the room was beginning to move in on me.

'I can't fight them all!' I realized, I began backing up, fear was replacing my rage again… Where was Fafnir?

Everyone stopped suddenly, some of them grinning as I backed into something, I assumed it was a wall at first until a smooth voice came from directly behind me, "Hey, now… come on. Do you really have to wreck my bar, missy? It's kinda rude and a bad first impression…"

I froze as I felt an unnatural presence as the voice spoke, I then felt an arm swing around my neck and draw back, cutting off my air and picking me up slightly. I struggled hard, clawing at whoever had me; I had enough leverage and brought my teeth down on his arm, biting hard. My teeth hurt as I made contact with a dark metallic substance, "Don't hurt your teeth. I don't like to fight women, but you leave me no real choice…" The voice said with a chuckle, the arm pressing tighter. His voice didn't scare me….his very presence did…

I looked wildly at what I had bitten, it had been flesh right? It was an arm right? As I looked at it, it was an arm wrapped with belt accessories, and I could see the hand... it was tipped with claws, and marked with a dragon tattoo….

Gritting my teeth I turned my head to look at the man holding me, I would have liked to gasp as I stared into the face of a dark spikey haired man, his dark purple slited eyes stared back at me lazily, a crooked grin on his face. The eyes just beyond his circular black glasses told me there was something wrong with him…. He wasn't human.

"What…..the hell….are…you….?" I managed to sputter.

I don't think I ever got an answer from him…. I blacked out.

* * *

_This story is actually an old one that was done some few years back now and my writing style was different and probably a bit sloppy. In any case i am not going to alter anything as it was and still is one of my favorite fanfictions to date. :D Thank you for taking the time to read, comments are appreciated :)_


	2. Far beyond lost

Greed lowered the now unconscious form of the girl to the floor, "Well that's something you don't see everyday."

"Didn't take you long to take her down, Boss." Roa muttered aloud.

"That's because you boys seriously underestimated your opponent." Greed chuckled, "She's quite the firecracker!"

Ulchi pushed through the crowd, "Say, Boss? Mind if I have her now? After all, she did cause me more trouble than could have happened." He asked looking down at the girl.

Greed stood up straight looking down at the girl with his piercing purple eyes. She was a god awful mess, he noted, she was wearing a torn black and yellow jacket stained heavily with fresh blood, bullet marks were visible in her legs through the torn fabric here and there. Her dark brown hair obscured her blood smeared face. She came in like that and STILL had the energy to fight like that? Strong. He liked that.

Greed grinned and pocketed his right hand, rubbing his neck with the other, "No, Ulchi. This one isn't for grabs."

"But…Boss!" Ulchi barked stunned.

"You said she was a chimera, right?" Greed remarked peering over his glasses.

"Sure seemed that way, Boss… her eyes altered. I've never seen eyes like that before." Dorochet replied.

Greed bent back down and brushed the hair out of the girls face and opened her eye lid… from what he could see, they were normal brown eyes.

"Hmm… regardless, she put up quite a fight against well trained soldiers, and chimeras to boot. I'd say she'd make a good addition to the gang." He said taking his hand away and standing back up, "So better not to scar her before asking to join."

Ulchi grumbled, rubbing his arm, a perfect set of teeth marks visible. Greed raised his hand and swung it lazily in the air motioning everyone away, "Okay men… show's over, back to whatever it was you were doing."

Greed turned to head down the hall, stopping for only a moment to call over his shoulder, "Say, Roa? Why don't you and Dorochet take her downstairs? Patch her up, and see to it she gets on her feet."

"Uh….sure Boss…" Roa replied.

"Only men to patch her up? Greed, have you no sense of respect?" A woman named Martel said as she pushed passed the other men, Greed stared back at her one eyebrow raised, "She's unstable mentally and more than likely physically. We don't know how stable she really is. And if she were to wake up and see a couple of men hovering over her… she may lash out again."

"She does have a point, Greed…" Dorochet commented flipping the girl over.

Greed snorted amusingly and shrugged, "You can help if you want, Martel, your call. Call me when she wakes up, I want to speak with her." Greed said as he vanished down the hall.

Roa picked up the girl gently and headed downstairs, Dorochet and Martel close behind.

* * *

Elsewhere….

A fox sat under a bush stalking the rabbit that was just in running range… carefully it crept forward, climbing over a large brown log… I low rumble drew the attention of both animals. The log shifted and the earth suddenly stood up. The head of a massive reptile swung left and right, a loud growl erupted from its mouth. Both animals fled in terror.

Fafnir blinked and shook herself. She looked around, sunlight dappled through the trees… but something was very wrong… She could not sense Xochic. She could not feel her at all, her thoughts, her smell….nothing.

Fafnir stood up and bellowed, *Xochic? Where are you? I can't feel you!*

No answer… Fafnir felt nervous, but not scared necessarily. Fafnir took a step forward, and grunted, her body ached from her injuries… no doubt there were bullets in her…

Xochic was not there… she couldn't remove the bullets herself… Fafnir continued forward, thinking carefully about what Xochic had always told her, {Remember Fafnir. Someday we might get separated. If we ever do, stay in chameleon and make yourself smaller so nobody will see you. Find a city and make some form of mild commotion... leave your tracks in the mud outside a house or something then disappear. Then keep doing it every other day. Call me using our special call, I'll find you…}

Fafnir shook herself and vanished from anyone's view. She then set on shrinking. Sniffing the air she vaguely smelled the scent of civilization somewhere to the south… somewhere far south….

She began lumbering slowly in that direction… *Xochic… I'm coming…*

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes and gazed up at the grey ceiling of what looked like a cellar... I noted my legs and hands were tied up.

I was now wide awake, I tried to sit up, I gasped in pain, "Well, look who finally decided to wake up!" a voice to my left called out.

I looked towards the source of the sound and tensed as I saw the man in what looked like a samurai outfit, sword sheathed. He sat cross legged with a pipe in his mouth, he removed it and exhaled a thick cloud of smoke, he smiled at me.

Sitting next to him was the big guy in the blue military suit and white hair. He had a large metal hammer sitting next to him, and I do mean large… He too smiled at me, "You slept for quite a while, eight hours straight actually." He said, his voice was surprisingly soft.

Movement next to me made me jump and slide back, a tall woman with short blonde hair, a large green tattoo on her neck and arm, dressed in a black tank top, army pattern pants, military style boots, and a knife holster stepped closer to me.

"Don't worry; we won't hurt you," She said looking down at me, "As long as you behave yourself. I'm Martel. That's Roa, the big guy with the sledgehammer and Dorochet, the guy with a sword, some of my best friends and comrades." She said gesturing to the two men.

I remained silent as I watched them; Roa spoke to me next, "You put up quite a fight up there. You have spunk kid." I just looked away, I was tied up, had no idea where I was.

"Not very talkative are you?" Dorochet asked jumping down and walking over to me, "Do you at least have a name?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

I just looked up at him for a few moments before looking away from him again, "Renagade…" I muttered shallowly.

"What?" Martel asked.

"They call me Renagade." I repeated a little louder.

"Who's "they"?" Roa asked as he stood up.

I refused to speak, what were they going to do to me? I wondered.

Dorochet swung around growling slightly in frustration, "Augh! She ain't gonna talk… I'm gonna go get Boss. She's up now. He'll get something out of her." He crossed the room and made his exit.

Boss? What's he like I wonder…

* * *

I sat in silence glaring at the people around me, this felt close to how it felt back at the facility… people staring me down… waiting.

Suddenly the door swung open again and Dorochet stepped in moving to one side and motioning like a guard to the man who walked in.

I felt the hair on my body stand on end as the man approached me. His aura was….wrong…. So inhumanly wrong!

He looked human enough, though. He was a tall well cut muscular man with dark spikey hair. He looked Caucasian, dressed entirely in dark clothes. Black jeans, a dark shirt with red marks on it, a black vest topped with white fur, a pair of dark circular glasses, and his arms were decorated with leather straps; he had a red dragon tattoo on his left hand.

A wide grin split his face, revealing jagged and perfectly lined teeth that would be at home with a shark, I could now see his eyes, purple and slited, the same man that had blindsided me.

"Glad to see you with the living again." He said as he sat back on his heels in front of me. I shrank back.

"Don't worry, I don't fight women, or harm them in this situation." He said with a chuckle.

"Says the guy who knocked me out…" I spat.

He shrugged, "Didn't give me a choice. You wrecked several of my possessions. But rest assured. You can trust me. I won't harm you." He said looking me in the eye. I shivered and looked away… What is with this guy?

"I do have a few questions for you though… mind if I ask?" he asked softly.

I stared at the floor, "I have a few for you as well…."

"Good. Then we can exchange quite the conversation. First…what's your name?" He said standing up.

"People call me Renagade." I said, "And I want you to untie me." He turned and looked at me with a skeptical grin,

"And why would I do that, Renagade?" he asked.

"You said I could trust you, right? Untie me and I will trust you." I said trying to keep a level head.

"I don't feel much like fighting or chasing… how do I know you won't try either?" he asked smoothly.

"I won't. You have my word… I make a point to keep my word." I replied.

The man tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment, then shrugged and smiled, "Alright then, Doro… Let her go."

Dorochet stumbled, "But, Boss!"

The man looked at Dorochet, "Let her go Dorochet. I think she's smart enough to stay put."

Dorochet grabbed the key at his waist and knelt down and unfastened the padlock holding my limbs.

As soon as my binds fell away, I snapped my DNA and glared at Dorochet, "! Ur… Boss?" Dorochet stepped back grabbing his sword.

I remained where I was, tense as physically possible, but I remained put…. I smelled something odd in the room… animals? The man looked at me and smirked, "well what do ya know? There is more to you than meets the eye!" he remarked as he met my eyes. I was too preoccupied trying to sniff out the source of that smell to hear that comment…. Liquor and cigarette smoke was the first scent I caught…. But I smelled….. A dog…. A cow….and a….snake? I looked straight at Dorochet… he stared back at me… the smell of the dog was coming off of him.

My eyes widened as it dawned on me, "Hey….You guys are Anthropoids!" I said leaning forward excitedly, "I thought the government killed them all off! I'm…not alone?"

"Anthro-what? Who are you talking to?" Martel piped in.

"You guys! You're a snake, Roa is a cow, and Dorochet is a dog!" All three had a look of surprise on their face.

Greed stared at me and laughed, "You have an unusual vocabulary. But you are right about them. We call them chimeras. A cross between two different things, in this case human and the said animals. And you can't believe everything you hear… nothing is impossible." He said looking me in the eye. I shuddered again.

"But what are you?" I asked reluctantly, "I've never felt an aura like yours before…" I stared him down.

The man smiled widely, placing his left hand to his chest he replied, "I see you are very perceptive…By the way….The name's Greed. Greed the Avaricious. You could say I want everything this world has to offer. Money, Women, Power, Status and Sex. You name it, I WANT it…." he raised his left hand, "and I'm a Homunculus."

"Greed….? You're a…," I stared at him, "A wha-?" I blurted.

"A man made human," Dorochet replied, "a person that's not a person. You've never heard of them?"

Greed frowned in slight disappointment, "Way to steal my thunder!" Greed said to Dorochet, who rubbed his neck bashfully.

"So…you're a clone?" I asked.

Greed's turn to blurt, "A what?"

"A man made human. Not born in normal circumstances, a test tube kid?" I said calling off info from my knowledge.

Greed looked at his men, who just shrugged.

"I don't have any idea what you are going on about, But no. I am not human… not entirely anyway." He said swiveling around.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Very few differences between humans and homunculi. One, we don't have a heart. My core is a philosopher's stone."

I couldn't help but snort, Greed smirked, "Don't believe me?"

"The philosopher's stone is a myth, no one can….." I stopped as Greed held up his left hand; I didn't understand what he wanted… Roa raised his sledgehammer as swung it. Taking Greed's skull of in a shower of blood. His glasses clattered in the corner.

"Hey… why would you do that?!" I began my eyes wild as I jumped to my feet. My pain forgotten.

Suddenly I felt an odd energy, a more concentrated form of energy that had radiated off Greed… looking down I saw red electricity jumping all around Greed's decapitated neck… bone, muscle, and skin growing swiftly into the form of Greed's head.

I watched in both fear and amazement as Greed stood up straight, wiping blood off his face, "Two…" He continued unfazed, "We are virtually impossible to kill." He rubbed his neck, "always messy." He muttered.

I just stared, my mouth hanging open. I could feel my t-rex DNA screaming at me to kill the threat or run. He wasn't natural, I shrugged off those animalistic thoughts, "So….uh….you can't…age then?" I blurted tripping over my words.

"Not at all. I'm around the neighborhood of 200 years old. And still looking this sexy." He replied flexing his chest.

I stared at him…..he was… pretty attractive I thought as his muscles rippled…. I shook my head, 'He's not human!' I felt my sides ache, and I leaned forward as it grew more intense.

"Hey, you better sit back down….you lost a lot of blood." Roa said moving over to me, I started to shrink back, but I sensed no danger from him and allowed him to help set me down.

"Well, I've answered some of your questions. Now it's my turn. First. Where exactly did you come from?" Greed asked leaning against a box.

"He means who made you." Martel said, "What lab?"

"Facility 7. The Anthropid Lab." I replied.

"I've never heard of that place before." Dorochet said roughly.

"Neither have i…. you know, I told you my darkest secrets in full truth. It's not fair for you to lie to me in return." Greed said frowning darkly.

"I'm not lying!" I said defensively.

"Oh? Then where is it located?" Dorochet asked bluntly.

"It's in Montana." I said firmly.

"Where the hell is that?" Greed said scowling.

"The U.S.A. of course….. Where am I?" I asked, "Give me a map and I'll show you."

All four looked at each other in irritation; Martel strode over to a box and yanked the lid off. After rummaging in it for a few moments, she came up with a map.

She laid it at my feet…. I stared at it blankly, "Uh… nice. This isn't a real world map." I said batting it closed.

Roa reopened it, "Yeah it is. See? Here we are in Amestris. Dublith, to be exact." He said pointing at a mark on the map.

"Didn't you get your world education in high school?" Martel asked rolling her eyes.

I grasped the map and glanced it over, "Yes I did… and this is NOT a world map!" I growled, "You don't need to make fun of me!" I growled, my face probably reddening as much as it was capable of.

All four of them stared at me confused. I must have looked like an idiot, "Where were you born?" Greed asked at length.

"Texas. In the United States of America. Facility 7 is about three states to the north. I wouldn't lie about something like that!" I said getting a bit panicky.

"Look, Renagade. I'm a very busy guy, and I don't have time to…" Greed began sighing.

"I'M NOT LIEING!" I screamed at him, I grabbed my head, thinking hard, "This isn't funny…." I muttered.

"Hm… lab crew must have screwed up her memory. A fail safe in case someone got out…." Dorochet commented.

"Well that doesn't make much sense… she literally flew out of thin air in the bar…" Roa said.

{Ever wanted to know what it's like inside of a black hole?} My eyes snapped open.

"Oh… no…." I muttered. The voice echoed in my head again, and a wild idea sprang to life…

"What's up, Renagade?" Roa asked patting my back, "Remember something?"

"You…..said … that was a world map…?" I said, my voice growing weaker.

"Yeah." Martel replied.

"I just came out of thin air?" I started shaking.

"Yeah….Are you ok?" Greed asked as he noted my shaking.

My mind was racing, my heartbeat picked up in almost a flat line. Images of my ordeal rushed into my head. The Facility, B, and the hoop…. It was a Black hole simulator…. It had worked.

"I… am going to be sick….." I muttered, "This is insane! I'M LOST IN A F*CKING DEMENTIONAL PLANE!" I shrilled jumping up, knocking over Martel and bolting for the door.

"HEY!" Greed barked.

I was in too much panic to figure out how the door worked, and I knocked the door off its hinges, I sprinted down the hall, I could hear the four people not far behind me.

"STOP HER!" Greed roared.

A guy with a scar and goggles jumped out at me as I stormed into the bar, knocking me down. A few more men quickly subdued me. I could taste my own blood in my mouth…

"Get off! Get off!" I screamed.

Greed stopped in front of me, "Calm down, or I'm going to have to knock you out again. Plus… you opened your wounds again. Keep struggling and you'll bleed out."

I remained tense as my heart thundered in my ears, hot tears burned my face, "This is a bad dream… none of this is real! Fafnir… WAKE ME UP!" I gasped sobbing.

"Oh it's real. And now I have to make sure you stay put for now. Roa. Take her back into the basement and keep her there till she settles down. She's no doubt a feral chimera. Get her straightened out will you?" Greed said strolling over to a couch in the corner, two girls waiting for him.

"Sure thing boss… Now come on… don't make this any harder on yourself… you'll be fine here. We'll help you." Roa said softly as he hoisted me up. I was too stunned and weak to fight anymore… Fafnir….. I couldn't feel her….. I had never been apart from her….. I felt so alone. Empty…

I felt a ray of hope as I recalled her jumping into the gate.

"Greed!" I called, Roa stopped as I called out. Greed looked over his shoulder at me.

"When I came in….. Did anything else come through?" I asked my voice trembling.

Greed's brows furrowed, "Nope. Just a lot of trouble from you."

I hung my head, "Please… my partner was right behind me… please….we've never been separated."

Greed shrugged, "If I see any new chimeras I'll let em know. Hopefully whoever your partner is, I hope they are better behaved."

The men in the bar chuckled, and Roa continued down the hall…. I was far beyond lost…

* * *

_Tensions are running high! Renagade and Fafnir are two halves to a whole, separation anxiety is the least of their problems... Will the Avaricious Greed be a friend or an enemy?_

_Thanks for reading, comments appreciated. hope you enjoy:D_


End file.
